


The Truth About Hope

by aroberuka



Series: drabble soup prompt fills [27]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: These are the things Hilda learns from her brother.
Series: drabble soup prompt fills [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1009491
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drabble Soup





	The Truth About Hope

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: high hopes.

This is the most important thing Hilda can learn from her brother, according to their father: some goddamn work ethic.

This is the most important thing Hilda can learn from her brother, according to every weapon instructor she’s ever had: how to let inertia carry her swings so it does most of the work for her.

This is the most important thing Hilda can learn from her brother, according to her: hope, when it comes from others, is a slow-acting poison; success a bear trap closing over your leg; disappointment its inevitable end.

Thankfully, she’s getting pretty good with inertia.


End file.
